


Endless Cycle

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, I don't know what to tag this, Mild Mentions of Blood, implied things at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: I don't even know tbh.





	Endless Cycle

Grimm growled lowly under his breath as he pulled at the chains that bound him to the wall. Even with his all being poured into every tug and yank, the metal links showed no signs of giving in. But he didn't stop trying.

"Don't bother," a weak, frail voice said softly across from him.

Looking up in surprise, the male squinted, trying to find the source of the voice. His eyes widened as he saw... well, himself. But weaker. Older. Bruised and beaten with cracks in his carapace, there was a darkness where the scarlet fires of his eyes were supposed to be. Was... Was he one of the previous vessels...?

"I've already tried..." The older Grimm weakly tugged at the chains that bound his own wrists. There was dry blood that coated the metal at the flesh. "I've been trying for so... so long..."

"Where... Where are we?" the younger vessel questioned warily.

The older vessel leveled his eyes at the other. "Where do you think?" He sighed. "We're somewhere in the Nightmare Realm..."

"But why?"

A laugh, weak and defeated, bubbled up from the broken vessel. "You know the answer to that one. You finished the Ritual for this cycle. You were discarded in favor of the new vessel. But your work, no, _our_ work is not finished."

"What else is there to do?" the younger vessel asked. Just as he questioned it, a cold chill rippled down his spine.

"We must remain here... And hope that the cycle of death and rebirth is finally broken. Eventually. Otherwise... We feed the Nightmare King."

"Feed... how...?"

"..."

The younger Grimm did not like the silent answer.

"How?"

"Don't make me say it."

That implied more than enough for the young vessel to feel a pit in his stomach. The Nightmare King... would...? But why? Was it to regain his strength? Maybe take in the memories of each Grimm piece by piece without overwhelming himself with all of the new information all at once? A shudder rippled through him. He bit back a whimper as a nearby door slammed open, pouring red light into the otherwise dark room.

"Dinner time~," purred the sickly sweet, rough voice of the Nightmare King.


End file.
